Life Is Messy
by Empv
Summary: Herbert's parents Zoey and Andrew got divorced and Zoey married another man named Mark then had a daughter named Molly now Herbert needs to learn what it is like to have divorced parents and a step-dad.
1. chapter 1

Herbert woke up from his bed in his room. The sun was shining through the window, the birds were singing, it was a brand new day. He heard his door open, it was his Mom ,Zoey. She was bringing him breakfast.

"Hey honey." said Zoey. She handed Herbert his breakfast. It was toast and eggs.

"Another day ,right." said Zoey.

"Yup ,it's not going to be like with you and Dad just my sister and stepdad." said Herbert .

"I know ,Herby, you wish that me and your father were still together. But, we did not. love each other." said Zoey as she hugged Herbert and kissed him on the forehead

"But ,time to start the day." said Zoey as she released Herbert from her arms."

"I'll go wake up Molly and Mark." said Herbert as he ran out of the room ,leaving Zoey all by herself.


	2. Chapter 2:Wake Up Molly!

Herbert slowly went into his sister Molly's room and hopped on her bed. He shook her awake.

"Wake up Molly!" shouted Herbert right into Molly's ear.

Molly woke up, "I'm awake big brother!" blurted Molly to him with a giggle. Herbert let out a smile,

"So ,ready for another day?" asked Herbert.

"You bet I am!" shouted Molly. She got out of bed and walked out of her room .

Herbert giggled,Yeah."

Herbert knows that later at school, everyone going to ask him "How is your parents divorce going."


	3. Chapter 3:School

Herbert arrived at school, he was prepared for like a million of eyes to staring at him. He felt nervous and frightened. While everyone was staring at him, he knew that his best friend,Elizabeth, would never make him uncomfortable. Herbert and Elizabeth have been best friends since they were in 3rd grade. They have always had each other's backs ever since.

"Hey,Herbert.", said Elizabeth softly.

"Hey,Elizabeth.", said Herbert. They hive fived each other.

"So,how's it going?", asked Elizabeth. They started walking together.

"Well,okay,I guess.", answered Herbert.

"Hey listen ,Herbert..I know having divorced parents is rough but you got to learn how to live with it, said Elizabeth .Herbert looked down to the ground then look at Elizabeth

"You know what maybe your right." said Herbert.

"Yeah." said Elizabeth as the both of them heard the bell ring which means it's time to go to class. Both Herbert and Elizabeth went to class.


	4. Chapter 4:Class

When Elizabeth and Herbert arrived at class everybody stared at them. This made Herbert feel awkward,really awkward. He took his seat, so did Elizabeth. The teacher started teaching the class. Everybody turned away from them and back on the teacher. The classroom became so quiet it made Herbert feel awkward and nervous. After class, both Herbert and Elizabeth walked out at the same time.

"I never want to go in there again! I feel like I was in dark room and a bunch of eyes were staring at me!",blasted Herbert.

"Herbert, calm down,it was class.",hushed Elizabeth calmly.

"Yeah,well,it felt like a dark room ! I don't want to go to class anymore! Orrrr to school anymore!I'd rather drop out!", Herbert said loudly.

He walked away leaving Elizabeth speechless! He couldn't drop out! Could he ?Elizabeth was so shocked she did not know what to do! She figured she had no choice, but, to follow him to go and talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5:You Can Move On

Elizabeth ran up towards Herbert.

"Herbert, you can't be serious!", she shouted.

"I am being serious!", he shouted out towards Elizabeth.

"But, Herbert, you can't let your parent's divorce get the best of you.", pleaded Elizabeth "Why? How many times have they argued in the past ? My early childhood life always!?", Herbert remembering when he was a toddler he could hear his Mom, Zoey and his biological Dad, Andrew shout across the halls.

"No, it's because it's time to let it go.", stated Elizabeth as she holds Herbert's hand.

This made him blush. It made herself blush too. As the both of them stared into each other's eyes Herbert now realized that it's time to move on.

"You're right Elizabeth, it's time to move on.", he said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back.

"Good", she said, "It's time to move on."


	6. Chapter 6:Years Later

Years went past, Herbert is now 22-years old and his young half-sister Molly is 16-years old and in high school.

He can't help the memory of seeing his mom and his step dad together being happy and kissing each other. Romance blossomed between his mom and stepdad,Herbert. tried to look after his half-sister,Molly,as she tried to get all flirty with boys. For him,well, he has been balancing college trying to figure out what to do in life and that's how our story begins...

It was a beautiful sunny day. Herbert was on his old bed. He used to sleep peacefully when he was a child. The sun begun to shine through his curtains, he started feeling a growl in his stomach. In his sleep, he fell out of bed and accidentally landed onto the floor. The moment Herbert got up he was shaky at the moment. He looked out of the window he realized the sun was up,

"Time to start the day.",he said to himself as he walked out of the room.


End file.
